lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.exe Round 7 - Tonic Water
(Original Trollpasta by IceyPie.) One day I was playing my favourite video game PUBG, until I heard the doorbell ring, it was the mailman, and he spoke Spanish! He said, "Por favor, toma el juego, mis hijos me negarán si no se lo doy a alguien, iasí que tómalo!" He handed me a disc, and ran away from my house and onto the street. And died from a Little Tikes Car. I looked at the plain disc, and it red marker it read "SONIC.EXE ROUND 7". I popped the disc into my computer, and started up the game. The title screen was normal but when I left the title screen, I heard loud screaming noise, it was so loud that my ears started to bleed! Later, a cutscene played of Sonic standing on a flat plain with Tails, Knuckles and Dr. Robotnik lined up in front of him. Sonic had black eyes with red, glowing pupils, and was holding a spear. Sonic then threw the spear at Tails, Knuckles and Dr. Robotnik, impaling Tails first and Robotnik last. There was hyper-realistic blood EVERYWHERE! Sonic turned to face me and in a distorted voice, "I'm CoMiNg 4 U pHiL!!!!111!!! (hyper-realistic licking sound)". I got scared since Phil was my name! I turned off the game, I instead played another favourite game of mine called FEZ. But while I was playing FEZ, Sonic appeared in front of Gomez (the main character), and starting speaking! "WHERE ARE YOU GOING, PHIL?!??!!?!?!?!?!" he also spoke Japanese which was very scary! "フィル、殺してやる" I then heard knocking on my door, and I went to open it. I saw Sonic standing on the outside of my door! But I wasn't very good at talking to people, so I just blurted out, "Go away, you fat hog" But, before I could shut the door, Sonic busted into my house and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID U JUST CALLED ME PHIL?" Before I could respond, Sonic threw me on my couch and restrained me. Sonic got out a 2 Litre bottle of Tonic Water, and opened it. He made me chug the Tonic Water in its entirety. "ThIs Is WhAt U gEt FoR mOcKiNG mEh PhEl!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic yelled. And when I drank all the Tonic Water, I noticed my legs were bigger than they were before, and then before I knew it, MY LEGS EXPLODED WITH HYPER-REALISTIC BLOOD EVERYWHERE! I screamed in pain. Before I bled out, I looked at Sonic, who had a bloody, big grin. "Round 69- I mean 7 was fun, Phil, ready for Round 8?" Sonic asked in a sinister tone. Round 8 turned out to be Hell. And I died. The last thing I remember seeing is Sonic eating all my fish. I'm very spooked out and I need to hell the way out of find. The Original Creator The creator of this trollpasta is IceyPie, subscribe to him as he does some awesome creepypastas. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOWXlnPTeX4[[Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE]] Category:Sonic Category:Blood Category:Trollpasta Category:Vidya games Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Im died Category:File Extensions Category:Cliche Madness Category:Shok ending Category:Satire